1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus capable of making suggestions to the user based upon various types of information.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a navigation apparatus known in the related art that guesses the driver's intentions from his tone of voice, makes a suggestion with regard to the intentions having been guessed and executes processing corresponding to the contents of the suggestion if the driver agrees to the suggestion (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-289661).